


Tis the Season to be Jolly (WIP)

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: The downside to everyone having leave at the same time? Everyone needing a place to go for the holidays. Here comes T'lussek to save the day by offering to host the Christmas day celebrations in their home in Georgia.





	1. Chapter 1

“Leonard,” 

T’lussek smiled as she looked down at her lover in bed. Christmas wasn’t exactly her holiday but she knew it was important to him. She placed the small tray on the nightstand as she sat down on the bed. Brushing her fingers gently across his cheek she smiled sending warmth through their bond. Fixing her green plaid pajamas, she began to softly nudging the sleeping doctor. 

“Leonard dear it’s time to get up. People are going to be here in a few hours.” 

Leonard let out an exacerbated sigh as he took hold of T’lussek’s hand. Her body quivered as it did any time, he touched her. That was one of the ways she was able to tell that they were meant to be together. 

“Why did we agree to have everyone over for Christmas 

“Cause you wanted to actually have a holiday at the house. I suggested it be just us and JoJo...you had to...” 

“Excuse me Darlin’ you’re the one that spoke loud enough for Jimbo to hear you.” 

Leonard chuckled as he sat up revealing his new blue plaid pajamas. T’lussek had done lots of research into Christmas traditions this year and liked the idea of matching pajamas. Something simple that they could do even with company over at the house. 

“I thought you were the one with the Jim sixth sense not me.” She giggled handing him a cup of tea. “this is the sweet blend of tea my mother sent us for the holidays.” 

Leonard grabbed the cup from T’lussek and smiled. 

“Your mom has a way with tea doesn’t she?” 

“That’s what you get for telling her that nothing beats your Georgia sweet tea,” 

T’lussek chuckled softly as she grabbed her own cup of tea. What he didn’t know was this was there family tradition since the day she left Vulcan. It was sad to think one day soon she wouldn’t get her normal package from her mother’s home. Wandering around her eyes were filled with excitement. You both had agreed to cohabitate both earth and Vulcan. 

It is wonderful to finally get to see some snow. T’lussek thought as she looked out their window to see their yard covered in snow. She hadn’t seen a real snow since she first arrived on Earth back when she was eight. Then again, she never counted the few snowy planets she had to go on as work. 

“Honey?” 

T’lussek shook her head turning to face Leonard. She was getting a bit lost as of late. With this amount of leave they were given it was almost hard to believe that soon she could have to go back to the stiff Vulcan ambassador. This dream in Georgia would have to end. 

“Did you happen to get a final head count for tonight?” 

“Well did you ever hear anything from your Mom and Sister?” 

“Ma might stop by later but it will be just her.” 

“Okay so that’s twelve for sure. Don’t think Jocelyn will want to stay after dropping off Jo-Jo” 

“Damn hon. You sure we’re gonna have enough to feed everyone?” 

“Leonard Horatio McCoy do you really think I did all that work yesterday to not have enough?” 

T’lussek chuckled as she took another swig from her cup. Her body quivered as she felt the warmth of the tea throughout her body. She had learned very early on that there wouldn’t be a holiday they would actually be spending alone. It wasn’t hard to see that their crew was going to be as much family as their blood relatives. It made T’lussek smile knowing that they cared about her as much as they did Leonard. 

“My father will be coming by for a brief moment. He has some things to take care of at the embassy and can’t attend. Though he did wish to escort mother and to see us before going back to the embassy.” 

T’lussek said as she finished up her cup of tea. 

“And my mother is going to be very cross if you don’t have a report on her tea from Vulcan.” 

 

She chuckled softly as she rose to her feet. Feeling her lover’s fingers brush against her wrist she let out a content sigh. She knew he was nervous. People at the house, even those they both knew, cause a bit of nerves in both of them. Closing her eyes for a moment she focused on the bond that she shared with her husband. Sending a wave of warm energies, she tried to remind him that everything would be okay. 

“I hope your father isn’t as cold as he was the last time.” 

“You’ve learned his language.... carried his son’s katra...married his daughter and fellow ambassador. If he is still cold to you it is because you don‘t understand his way of being. It is his way of being as playful as the head of Surak can be.” 

T’lussek said as she turned and cupped his cheek with her hand. Looking in his deep blue eyes she could see the nervousness. That feeling he would always get when Sarek was around or even brought up. Was this from the carrying of Spock’s katra? She would always think as this feeling was very reminiscent of how her brother used to get around their father. 

“You’re always so loquacious my darling.” 

Leonard said softly. His rhythm was that of a southern gentleman not a fast-talking doctor. T’lussek knew she was doing something right when he actually slowed down for a moment. 

“It is only logical my husband.” 

T’lussek said her own rhythm slow as she reached down to take his lips in a soft embrace. She would never tire of this. Though she never would’ve guessed they would be spending their life like this. Hearing the comments that Leonard would constantly make to Spock she was worried that he would treat her the same way. 

I share that same green blood you comment so often about with Spock. 

That was the one time...the one time she had ever screamed at someone in her life. Her mind was filled with memories of the past. It was almost if her mind was fearing losing them. Shaking her head, she smiled as she teased his jaw with her fingers. 

“It is time to get ready Leonard. People will be here soon. Why don’t I draw up one of those floral bathes you like? “ 

“Only if you’ll join me T’lussek.” 

Leonard said as he stretched out and rose to his feet. Walking towards their bathroom she smirked as if to agree with him. Leonard chuckled as he followed quick suit behind his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finally arrives. Starting with Amanda and Sarek both Leonard and T'lussek brace for the crowds of people. 
> 
> http://www.edelweisspatterns.com/blog/?p=3245
> 
> The link above was the inspiration for T'lussek's Christmas dress.

“What are you wearing tonight T’lussek?” 

Leonard asked as he looked around at their closet. His lightly tanned robe clung to his damp body. After their hour-long bath, he was still fidgeting over what to wear. If the whole damn family wasn’t going to be there, he wouldn’t mind in the least. I guess I just wanna make a good impression. Leonard thought thinking of the fact that Amanda and Sarek would be here. T’lussek walked behind her husband and smiled. 

“I didn’t show you my new dress? I guess it will have to be a surprise” 

She said nuzzling against him her robed body against his. Reaching out she pulled out a nice flat blue dress shirt with a black tie. She loved how domestic they had become. 

“Actually, let me show you what I’m in first. I got you a matching outfit but it might not be your cup of tea.” 

T’lussek’s voice was filled with excitement as she scurried off into their room. After a few moments she had finally slid on her green velvet dress accented with white lace. Walking into her closet she giggled as she saw Leonard looking around at his festive ties. 

“What do you think Leonard?” 

T’lussek asked as she slowly spun around. Turning his head Leonard’s eyes widened as he turned to see his beautiful wife. She didn’t look like a traditional Vulcan. She was filled with the warmth of a super nova. Her smile lines much deeper from the years of emotions. Her lightly tanned skin seemed to glow against the forest green dress. Her raven hair parted only by the tips of her ears. She was the truest vision of an angel. 

“You look...” 

“Well?” 

T’lussek’s tone was filled with worry. Reaching up in her raven hair she began to braid her hair nervous that he didn’t like it. Leonard had never disliked anything she wore. He would always say something like “You’d look good in a potato sack” or “Don’t worry. You are beautiful no matter what” Why she decided to worry about it now was beyond her. Even with all of her learned logics she still was a victim of self-doubt. 

“You look amazing T’lussek. Very festive indeed my Adun’a.” 

Leonard wrapped his arms around T’lussek and smiled. Pulling her in tight he kissed her softly before brushing his fingers across her cheek. Her cheeks flushed with a light minty flush as she nuzzled her cheek against his fingers. 

“I have a nice sweater of the same green if you’re interested. But knowing how hot you’ll get...” 

“I would love to match Adun’a.” 

“Thank you, Leonard. It truly means the world to me. I don’t have too many traditions but matching on the holidays....it's a nice change of pace.” 

“And at least we’re in the same colors so when we go back onto the ship, we can still continue them.” 

He chuckled as he kissed his wife again. T’lussek could sense the nerves as she went back into their room to gather his slacks and sweater. It will be alright Adun. Their bond fluttered with her calming warmth. Gathering up his clothes she came back in and smiled. 

“Here you go dear. I hope it fits. I made it and my dress by hand.” 

“That’s what ma’ meant by sewing days didn’t she?” 

Leonard chuckled. He was grateful that T’lussek was so easily slid into his family. Flashes of bringing her home to meet everyone filled his mind as he slowly opened the bag and saw his handmade sweater. 

She’s not too bad Len. 

She’s not as Vulcan as you made her sound. 

T’lussek fit so well with the McCoy family. Being a quick learner, she understood the odds and ends of a southern family. His mother once said “It’s like she belongs here Leonard.” he had never expected such intensity from the matriarch of the family, but then again T’lussek did belong here...with him. Reaching in he pulled out the matching velvet sweater and smiled. 

“You might wanna put a shirt on underneath your sweater love. You know Spock is going to wish to keep it rather warm in here.” 

T’lussek called out from the bathroom as she finished putting on her makeup. It wasn’t too often she got to put make up on. She wanted to be as festive as possible, especially knowing that Nyota and Christine would have festive makeup. 

“How do I look Adun’a?” 

Leonard said as he walked into the bathroom door. A white shirt peaked through from underneath the sweater as he slowly spun around. T’lussek turned her head and giggled. His collar was stuck in his sweater. Without missing a beat, she dried her hands off and reached for his collar. 

“You have such a hard time with these,” 

T’lussek said as she ran her fingers across his collar and fixed it onto of his sweater. Leonard reached down and pressed his lips against the top of her forehead. He loved that she was so much shorter than him. He was six foot flat and she was five foot six. It was adorable. It was easier to wrap her up. 

“I love you my short Adun’a” 

Leonard chuckled as T’lussek’s face contorted into one playful anger as she heard a knock at the door. 

“Right on time.” 

“Ten minutes early is not early enough.” 

Leonard sighed as he remembered a few separate conversations with Sarek about the importance of time management. They were usually times in which they couldn’t help being late. Grabbing T’lussek’s hand he kissed her one last time before having to be a bit more conservative. 

“It’ll only be until my father leaves. Then we can be as touchy as we want.” 

T’lussek chuckled as she reached up and kissed Leonard’s cheek before walking off towards the door. Opening she couldn’t help but giggle seeing her parents bundled up at the door. 

“Warm enough?” 

T’lussek giggled as she shuffled her parents into the house. Leonard dear can you come start up the fire? She said through their bond as she helped unwrap her mother from her jackets. 

“Will you be staying long with us father? Should we unwrap you?” 

“Don’t be mean T’lussek. You know your father doesn’t do well in the cold.” 

“Leonard is coming to start the fire here soon.” 

“Why did you pick a place with snow T’lussek? It is most illogical...” 

If it was anyone other than the great Sarek she would've sworn she hear a grumpy sigh. Sarek used his biology often as an excuse for the temperature. He was even cold back on Vulcan. There was no pleasing the head of Surak’s house no matter what temperature it was. 

“It is Leonard’s home. I thought you thought it acceptable to cohabitate here and on Vulcan?” 

T’lussek said with a smirk of her own. She knew at this point she was just jesting her father but she couldn’t help it. He was an old man and that was that. She thought as she turned to see Leonard. 

“Lady Amanda. Ambassador Sarek.” 

“Please don’t be so formal Leonard. You are our son after all.” 

Amanda smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around the doctor. She was the one praying the hardest that he and T’lussek would get together. She had been loving how they interacted since Babel. T'lussek giggled as she watched her mother. No matter who she was talking with there was always something so cheery about how she spoke to people. Especially Leonard. 

"She is most dramatic when it comes to you two" 

Sarek said his voices muffled by his scarf. Slowly he began to unwrap his scarf from his face. He wouldn’t remove everything, but just enough to be able to speak to his family. 

"We are her children after all. It is only logical she very excited to see our development" 

If you didn’t know any better one could swear that you could hear Sarek sigh. Then again that was something he always did when you would make human jokes. At least now he was a little more forgiving about them. 

“Now is there anything I can get you two? I just broke out the spice tea out for breakfast.” 

“A cup of tea would be nice. A nice logical amount of time before having to leave.” 

T'lussek couldn’t help but giggle as her mother followed behind her to the kitchen. She grabbed the kettle and filled it with water as she looked at her mother‘s scolding stare. 

“I have always been like this Mother. I don’t know why you continue to scold me like that.” 

T’lussek prepared the tea in the kettle and smiled. She sat up at the bar in their kitchen and chuckled. 

“You know he is far more accepting of your jokes now then he...” 

“He ever was? Yeah...that’s part of the reason I keep making them. Cause now I know for a fact no matter how “Illogical” I am being that he truly does love me. Leonard is still so worried about Father.” 

“Even after all that is happened?” 

“Yes. Leonard still feels like Father doesn’t think he is the proper fit for my Adun. I can feel it even now as he is out there with Father.” 

“You know your father has nothing but good things to say about him...” 

T’lussek looked at her mother puzzled. She couldn’t believe Sarek would have anything nice to say about anyone other than her mother. 

“He did after all take quite a bit of time to learn your birth language so he wouldn’t need a translator. He held your brother’s katra even though he didn’t know what that entailed. Hell, I’m pretty sure from what I’ve heard from Spock and Jim he would’ve fought for you in your Kal-if-fee.” 

“If I didn’t choose Spock as my champion...” 

T’lussek knew that she didn’t wish to be bonded from the age of seven. The Enterprise had to make two return trips to Vulcan. One for Spock and the other for her for their Pon Farr rituals. She knew that she had to announce the Kal-if-fee but couldn’t allow Leonard to lose his life for her. Not after seeing what had happened to Spock after he thought he lost Jim. Choosing her brother as her champion was the most logical thing she could’ve done. 

“He would’ve made sure to come back alive for you. You know he would’ve.” 

Amanda chuckled as she heard the two of them having a conversation in full Vulcan. 

“It is wonderful. Having him here...even if it is only for a moment. I miss having family time like this.” 

T’lussek said softly as she leaned against the counter and looked at her mother. Having lived on earth family moments were few and far in between. Though now since they have settled on things now it has been a much easier task to get everyone together. Amanda took hold of her daughter’s hand and smiled. It was the look in her eyes of a proud mother. T’lussek reached up and kissed her mother’s hand before seeing the boys walk into the kitchen. 

“Well that was fun while it lasted.” 

Leonard chuckled as he walked behind T’lussek and hugged her. Amanda held out her fingers seeing Sark walk up right behind Leonard. Sarek smiled without smiling as he rested his fingers on his wife’s. 

“Was your inner song a bit stronger then my father’s logic?” 

“Yeeeep....he said there is no reason for me to feel that there are bits of Spock still in my mind.” 

“That is most illogical Father. I feel through our bond that there is a rare occurrence of Spock’s baggage in Leonard’s mind.” 

T’lussek said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. She knew that there was imprints that Katra’s can be imbibed with. That was one thing she knew all too well. Having had to learn such Vulcan mental suppression through a Katra it took her quite a bit of time to separate what was her and what was the ancient one inside of her. Hearing the kettle hiss she smiled as she reached towards the cupboard and huffed. 

“Darling can you please grab the nice tea cups. I don’t want to grab my stool again.” 

Leonard responded by chuckling and grabbing the set of tea things from the top shelf. My short Adun'a. He thought through their bond as T’lussek glared at him. 

“At least you found a much taller husband T’lussek. Your father and I have to keep stools everywhere.” 

 

Sarek glared at his wife as T’lussek giggled. Gathering all the dishes from Leonard’s full hands. Grabbing a towel, she quickly cleaned up enough glasses for her parents. 

“Would you care for anything in your tea?” 

T’lussek asked looking at her parents. She usually didn’t make tea as they were a bit particular. 

“Do you have any honey?” 

“Of course, father.” 

T’lussek reached into a shorter cabinet and grabbed a jar of honey placing it in front of her father. Leonard brushed his fingers across his wife’s hip as she quivered. Looking at him she tried to hide the flush from such intimate contact. Finishing up her parent’s tea she smiled placing the cups in front of them. 

\--------------------- 

Are you sure you can’t stay Father? Everyone will be arriving soon if you wish to...” 

“That is illogical daughter and you know it. My duty is to my work.” 

“I know. I just don’t like the idea of you being trapped in the snow by yourself. Especially when you can be here with your family.” 

“I will be fine. I have made sure to have the proper transport. I shall not get lost.” 

Sarek did something he hadn’t done in a long time; held out his open hand towards his daughter. Vulcan’s had a fascinating way of showing affections. To show affections to one’s children or anyone not your spouse you would hold out a fully extended hand. The response was to touch all five finger tips together which was T’lussek’s response. She let the worry pass as she sent a bit of loving energies towards her father. 

“Thank you for staying as long as you could Father. It means a lot to me to get to see you.” 

“I did enjoy my time with you Daughter. It was a most satisfactory outing.” Sarek said as he wrapped his scarves back around his head. T’lussek reached up and placed his hat on his head making sure to tuck in his ears. Opening the front door, she couldn’t help but smile seeing a covered Spock making his way towards the door. 

“Time to hurry father. Spock and Jim are here. If they catch you here you won’t be able to leave.” 

T’lussek chuckled as Sarek stopped besides his son and bowed his head as he went to his transport. 

“Come in! Come in! You look miserable. Where’s Jim?” 

T’lussek said as she helped her brother out of his thick jackets. Guiding him towards the fire she didn’t believe it was snowing that badly. 

“He was insistent on making sure everyone else knew where your home was.” 

T’lussek looked very confused at her brother as she heard boots kicking at the front door. Jim walked in with a shovel trying to dust as much snow off as possible. 

“Jim...what did you...” She sighed as she moved the shovel out of his hand and helped him inside. 

“You really didn’t need to shovel the path Jim. It’s gonna be covered here in a little bit.” 

“It’s what big brothers are supposed to do...help out. And since your actual brother was incapacitated by the cold, I took charge.” 

“Jim you’re younger than me....and you are my brother. You are Spock’s Ashayam you are stuck with this family no matter what.” 

 

“Yeah Jim. You’re stuck with us.” 

Leonard chuckled as he walked out from the kitchen behind his wife. 

“It's wonderful to see you both in good health.” 

Jim said as he removed his jackets reveal a nice plaid sweater. T’lussek giggled seeing Spock in a much thicker blue sweater. 

“It is good to see you Jim.” 

T’lussek said as she hugged her brother. 

“And you Spock. Would you like some tea? I just made some for Father not too long ago.” 

“That sounds lovely. Is it...” 

“My spiced tea” 

Amanda said as she closed the gap between herself and Spock. Holding out her hand she smiled. 

“It’s nice to see you my sons.” 

 

She said looking at both Spock and Kirk. Spock complied as he rested his chilly hand against his mother’s. 

“It is wonderful to see you mother.” 

Spock said softly as he moved closer to the fire. 

“You two are the first here. Now it’s time to play hostess.” 

T’lussek said with a soft chuckle as she turned to make her way back in the kitchen. Leonard followed behind her and wrapped his arms around her. T’lussek let out a soft mew as she melted into his embrace. 

“You make it so hard not to touch you my Adun’a” 

“All I do is exist. It is illogical to blame your touch starvation fully on me. You know there are plenty of ways we could’ve touched in front of my father.” 

“You and your logic...” 

Leonard huffed as he reached up and turned T’lussek to face him. Cupping her cheek he smiled. 

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular” 

“And I will always cherish you my Adun’a”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taluhk nash-veh k'dular- I cherish thee  
> Adun- Husband  
> Adun'a- Wife


End file.
